


Never Alone

by ThatScottishShipper



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Don’t repost to another site, Drabble, Fluff, Found Family, Friendship, Gen, Gift Exchange, Global NYC Drabble Exchange 2020, Hurt/Comfort, Night Terrors, Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Voltron Paladins, Sharing a Bed, Shiro (Voltron) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Sleep, Sleepy Cuddles, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28464030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatScottishShipper/pseuds/ThatScottishShipper
Summary: Shiro awakens from yet another nightmare only to find he is not alone.He never has been.*Written for the Global NYC Drabble Exchange.*
Relationships: Allura & Coran & Hunk & Keith & Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt & Shiro
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: Global NYE Drabble Exchange 2020





	Never Alone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lunarium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarium/gifts).



Shiro jolted awake.

Thrust from a cold table to a warm bed, it took him a moment to realise that Galra captivity had been a blink away, and he was in his bedroom in the Castle of Lions.

Surrounding him, in their pyjamas and fast asleep, were the others. Nestled into his right, as always, was Keith, clinging to his black vest. Lance cuddled his left, an arm slung around his chest.

Hunk and Pidge slept by his legs, while Allura and Coran slumbered overhead, buried into the soft pillows.

Still a bit shaken, Shiro smiled, grateful to be loved.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Lunarium as part of the Global NYC Drabble Exchange 2020.
> 
> I’m always up for writing Shiro getting all the support and love he deserves, and this felt like a nice way to incorporate the other Paladins being there for him at a vulnerable moment.
> 
> I also positioned the Paladin cuddling positions based on their Lions, with Allura and Coran sleeping overhead to show their support and own leadership roles within the team.
> 
> Thank you very much for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it. 🖤


End file.
